


Drabble #15 - Totally Appropriate Touching

by arinwrites



Series: Destiel Drabbles [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dom Castiel, M/M, Smut, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinwrites/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel High School AU where Dean is the popular football player and he keeps kissing his boyfriend Cas and touching him for everyone in the entire school to see (like after a game on the field or in the cafeteria) and one day Cas just snaps, because Dean showing him off always makes him feel some kinda way.<br/>(Thank you for giving me this prompt. It’s making me feel some kinda way.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble #15 - Totally Appropriate Touching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentia/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy :)

When the two had first gotten together a few months ago, Dean was pretty shy about it. Dean was the best player on the the football team, and nobody knew that he was anything but straight, so the thought of announcing that he had a boyfriend was pretty unheard of…that was, until after he had made a winning touchdown against the rival team last week. That game was close, really close, and Dean was their last chance. In Dean’s defense, it was a great catch, but Cas was incredibly surprised when his boyfriend ran over to him and lifted him into the air before landing him back on his feet and giving him a big sloppy kiss right on the lips. 

He was almost ecstatic when Dean didn’t have an ‘oh shit’ expression, but instead just smiled and kissed him again, making sure that everybody saw and knew that he was Cas’. Some of the bigoted homophobic people at the game scoffed, most of the girls awed and whispered about how much of a cute couple they were and the other few stomped away in disappointment when they found out that Dean was taken, but no one dared to say anything negative to Dean for fear of getting their face bashed in. If Cas was being honest, he could see a few guys that looked jealous of him. It was fucking awesome. He felt like a walking gay rights movement. 

Aside from all of that, now that people knew they were together Dean was very open about how he felt about Castiel. So open in fact that every second they were together Dean was engaging in some kind of physical contact with his boyfriend, reminding everyone around that he was taken. As if they didn’t already know. It was usually kissing or gentle innocent touching, occasionally slightly inappropriate touching. There was even one day in the cafeteria where Dean took it upon himself to sit on Cas’ lap in public, even having the audacity to move just the right way to give Cas a hard-on. 

He wasn’t complaining about the attention, he loved it a lot. He loved it even more that Dean wanted people to know that he was taken, he just didn’t know how much longer he could go without jumping his boyfriend in the middle of the hallway when it made him feel some kind of way. That kind of way being extremely aroused and possessive. Just a strong urge to hmm…maybe shove Dean up against the lockers and so they could grind against each other…maybe pull him into the bathroom and- no. No way. They were not having sex at school. That was out of the question…until Dean walked up to Cas and pressed an exceptionally mind-blowing kiss to his lips, bringing lust and desire to the front of his mind.

Dean knew exactly what he was doing, he knew that it drove Cas crazy. He was just waiting for Cas to do something about it. Right now was the perfect time, the beginning of lunch, no one was around…and with one hand resting against his shoulder he finally snapped, forcing Dean against the lockers behind them and letting his hands fall to Dean’s hips. Cas’ mouth moved down to suck at Dean’s neck, his very noticeable erection inadvertently grinding against the growing bulge in Dean’s jeans.

When a small muffled moan escaped Dean’s mouth Cas realized that it wasn’t the best idea to do this in the hallway if they didn’t want to get expelled. Instead Cas took hold of Dean’s hand, dragging him down the hall and towards somewhere that he knew they could be alone. Sure the janitor’s closet thing was cliché but they were desperate, and it was the nearest room with a lock on it.

It was seconds before Dean was against the wall again, this time with his legs wrapped around Cas’ waist, holding onto him tightly as his mouth attacked Dean’s neck for the second time. If Dean wanted people to know that he was Cas’ then they would definitely know after this with the marks that Cas left on Dean’s neck, trailing down to his collar bone. It was Cas’ way of saying ‘step off, this one’s mine.’ and possibly asserting his dominance over Dean. That was something that he liked to do often. 

He was however jolted out of his thought process when Dean interrupted, his voice breathy and overwhelmed. “Babe, put me down, I wanna do something.” Cas let Dean shift back into standing position, giving him a kiss once his feet were on solid ground. “What is it? We don’t have a lot of time.” Dean smirked, this time forcing Cas against the wall gently, abruptly dropping to his knees afterward. “It won’t take too long.” Cas’ eyes went wide as he felt his own jeans being unzipped and pulled down, knowing exactly what Dean was doing. This really wouldn’t take long. 

Dean wasted no time, quickly pulling Cas’ boxers out of the way, and grinning when Cas’ hands tugged at his hair eagerly before finally pulling Dean’s willing mouth onto his cock. Dean honestly enjoyed this, letting Cas take most of the control. He’d never admit it, but he got off on it too, reaching down to palm himself as Cas began effectively fucking his mouth. It was something about the noises Cas made, the way that Cas’ cock filled his throat, the way it felt. It was…good. Really good. Especially when Cas was already so close to the edge and seconds away from coming down Dean’s throat. (Dean wasn’t too far from making a mess of his own pants either.)

Cas was definitely thrusting into Dean’s mouth faster now, biting his bottom lip as the first wave of an orgasm fell over him, just barely hanging off of the edge before reaching a climax all at once. Dean moaned around Cas’ length and that was it, pulses of come shooting down his throat just as he had intended. Just as fast as Cas came, Dean was coming in his boxers like the oversensitive teenager that he was, working Cas through his orgasm as he worked himself through his own. It was pure bliss.

Once they had both finished their incredibly prolonged and intense orgasms, Dean stood up on shaky legs, grinning happily in post orgasmic haze. It was after they had kissed for another minute, parted ways after exchanging a few dirty promises for later, that Dean took a deep breath and headed to the bathroom to clean himself up quickly before next period. Wow. He needed to tease Cas at school more often.


End file.
